


For You, My Love

by opalitegalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Future diaries, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalitegalaxy/pseuds/opalitegalaxy
Summary: The game had begun. How lucky for Levi he had a wild card to depend on.





	For You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first work here, but my first piece that I've actually been happy enough with that it won't be deleted within two days! I swear!  
> After a recent rewatch of attack on titan and finishing the future diary anime within two days, this had to happen. I identify with Yuno on a spirital level.

Meeting adjourned, as if it really even answered anything. No, Levi had been left with more questions now than before, so much flying around inside his head that he could barely form a single coherent thought. Two minutes of minor back-and-forth would never be enough to explain everything, even though Deus had ground out the basics in the most simplistic terms possible. There were too many variables to account for, too much unknown that had gone unaddressed in the meeting that he felt as though he'd been thrown to the wolves dressed in steaks.

For a start, what kind of sadistic asshole was Deus to devise a so-called game like this? Why couldn't he just choose a successor and call it a day? Did the other diaries function like his, or did they differ in some way? The biggest question that stood was the one with the most riding on it - how the fuck was he supposed to figure out who the other diary users were? It wasn't like he could tell from looks alone; they were all here, sure, but when were things ever so easy? Their bodies were mere purple outlines, no distinguishable features to identify them by. Their voices though... they were unaltered, as far as he could discern. Still, a voice without a face was useless to him, no matter how hard he struggled to match the voice of the self-righteous little brat opposite him to any of the faces he had in mind.

It was likely he didn't know most of them, if any. Hell, never mind knowing them, there was no guarantee they were even on the same continent.

_Undoubtable, they'll probably be after my ass first. First things first, as that tall asshole so eloquently put it. Tch. Great._

A pair of feet landing gently on his podium pulled Levi from his thoughts, realization coming that there was no one left in the arena but himself... and you. More than anything else in this twisted game, you were the biggest unknown, the most unpredictable factor at play. Without your intervention on that fateful day, Levi would've been knocked out of the game before he had a chance to know what was at stake, a fight to the death, the grand prize being the mantle of a God. Taking that alone into consideration, he had a lot to thank you for.

"It's alright, my love."

Levi had always considered himself to be unshakable. With a poverty-striken childhood and years of homelessness under his belt, he felt he'd lost his ability to feel fear somewhere along the way. Simple bumps in the night or fist-fights with men twice his size barely made his pulse raise, the need to harden himself for the sake of survival forcing him to shrug off whatever consequences may come so long as he lived. But there was something about you that unsettled him to the core, the unhinged aura warning him that you were more than capable of sinking to lows even he never dared to reach.

Without him noticing, you'd inched even closer, faces barely a centimeter apart, cold eyes boring into his own like you could see so deep inside him that you could tell what colour his soul was.

"Realistically speaking, you don't really need my help. I mean, just look at you."

Hands were all over him now, casually pawing at his well-defined chest and the muscles of his abdomen through his thin hoodie, breaths becoming weighted with arousal without even needing skin contact. If that had been anyone else - quite literally, anyone else on this entire fucking planet - he'd have demanded they stop unless they wanted to find out how well they could adapt to life without any fingers. But the terror bubbling in Levi's stomach rose into his throat and cut off his air and even as he felt nails bite into his flesh, no matter how many times he told himself you were just some stupid, harmless girl with a stupid, harmless crush, he could not find the words needed to tell you to get the fuck off of him.

"But I'm still going to be there every step of the way. I'll protect you no matter the cost. You'll need my diary if you want to survive, after all. You'll need **me**." Twisting your fingers into the fabric of his top, you yanked him forward so suddenly, so aggressively, he stumbled, noses now pressed together and mouths fighting for the same air. "You're going to win this, Levi. You're going to become the God of space and time. I promise you that. No matter what it takes."

_Fucking shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I did want to make this a multi-chapter fic, but I'm still very much a noob at writing and didn't feel comfortable enough. Maybe someday, eh?


End file.
